What A Freaky Personality You Have There
What A Freaky Personality You Have There is the second episode of Ben 10 Theory. |-| Theory= This theory is about Zs'Skayr escaping, as well as what else could happen with Ghostfreak's DNA. Let's start at the beginning. The Ectonurite DNA sample was put in accidentally. Yes, it was already supposed to be put in, but it wasn't put in at the right time or the right way. The Ectonurite DNA sample was taken from a Flourana that Zs'Skayr was merged with, taking both of them. "What does that have to do with Zs'Skayr escaping?" you ask? Well there's a line I'm about to tell you that you need to remember half of for later. Zs'Skayr said it back when he was explaining himself to Ben. "An Ectonurite's consciousness exists even in only a few strands of DNA. When the sample was taken for the Omnitrix, I was trapped inside." If you watched this episode with commentary, you'll know that Ghostfreak's original concept was a genie in a bottle, the Omnitrix being that bottle. Now how did he escape? Simple. Notice Ghostfreak's appearances. He appeared 6 times prior to Zs'Skayr's escape. His first appearance seemed natural, or, about as natural as turning into a ghost species can get. Nothing that freaky about it. His second appearance, Ben even said "That was freakier than when I normally go Ghostfreak." Ben says he gets freaked out by him, and that's probably where he got his name. This suggests that the freakier the appearance, the closer Zs'Skayr is to escaping. He only briefly appeared in Kevin 11, but we can't dismiss this appearance. Notice the dialogue. He says "But HE will." Before this, Ben said "I won't" when Max told him not to sneak into the Sumo Slammers Beta Testing area. The line "But HE will." makes it even more evident that there was more to him than meets the eye. And when it comes to Ectonurites, that's pretty much all the eye they get. In Last Laugh we see something. You know what I'm about to say. Ghostfreak flashes Zombozo the tentacles of the evil within the alien. We have no idea what's happening there. And we can see there's a darker side that sort of has an effect on Ben during that scene, especially when he says that it "even freaked me out." We already know Ben is freaked out by the transformation, but when it makes him say it like he did, you know it's significant. His uses in Secrets may not appear that significant, but let's think a little deeper into this. Isn't it weird how Ghostfreak randomly appears when Four Arms is about to punch a drone? Now that might be due to the writers wanting to make it more unfortunate for Ben, but why would he turn into Ghostfreak automatically? Why not someone else? Why not automatically become Grey Matter? Zs'Skayr was probably trying to get out, but because of another abrupt switch, he couldn't. The second appearance has a more significant appearance. Is it just coincidental that when Vilgax is about to punch Ben in the same area as his heart (which at the time was also the Omnitrix placement for both Diamondhead and Ghostfreak) that Ben turns into his only alien who could turn intangible at the time? I THINK NOT. Zs'Skayr is trying to save Ben here. Now you're probably saying "HOLD UP, Alan. Zs'Skayr hates Ben and wants the Omnitrix. Why would he save him?" Well, Zs'Skayr can't get out without the Omnitrix being used, and he especially can't merge with a Dead Ben to control it, as he's said before. He's saving Ben for when he's ready. Ghostfreak briefly appeared in The Big Tick, using his tentacles to fight. This shows Ben was willing to go the alien that scared him the most AND used the power that scared him the most to fight this thing. It shows that Ben both cares about Earth extremely and knows something's up with Ghostfreak. It may have been offscreen, but the time Kevin turned into Ghostfreak is actually significant when you go to the next series, Alien Force. In Save the Last Dance, Gwen mentioned the trouble they had with Ghostfreak when Ben was having trouble with Big Chill, and Kevin said "Never liked that one." As Zs'Skayr said, the consciousness can exist within a few strands of DNA. Could this mean that Kevin could get possessed by another Ectonurite? I mean, I doubt the DNA's gone, he's just not mutated so it's possible. Now, let's talk about Ghostfreaked Out. The title on it's own let's you know Ghostfreak's Zs'Skayry secret is gonna be told here. Get it? Zs'Skayry secret? Scary secrety? No? Ok. Zs'Skayr obviously has grown stronger, he's taking partial control of Ben's dreams. We see later when Ben tries for Heatblast he gets Ghostfreak. You don't need a PhD to know that Zs'Skayr caused that. Ben doesn't even have control for a minute, Zs'Skayr takes over almost immediately, and is obviously much more aggressive and vicious when fighting the Circus Freaks. Now, how did he get out? Like I said, it's simple. He was finally in full control. Except for one thing. He wasn't in control of the time limit on the Omnitrix. When it began beeping, he went into the shadows to transform back, he knew he would get out. The transformation back split them up, because both personalities were so close together when transforming back, considering Ben would have full control once he got back, and Zs'Skayr currently had it, and the Omnitrix couldn't differentiate so it split them up, releasing Zs'Skayr. Onto Ghostfreak. A thing I've been repeating is the whole "Ectonurite's consciousness exists within a few strands of DNA." line. It's because that's a very important line for this theory. My theory for Ghostfreak is that he could have another personality in him. Ghostfreak is still a DNA sample, meaning he's a few strands of DNA. If that's true, there's a personality existing in those DNA strands, meaning it's actually NEVER safe to use Ghostfreak. Just look at Ghostfreak's Omniverse design. The Omnitrix gave him chains. Chains. Not just a Jacob Marley homage, they're holding whatever this new Ectonurite is inside Ghostfreak, strengthening my theory. And that's all this is. A theory. Not just a theory. A Ben 10 Theory. Thanks for reading. |-| Major Points of Evidence= *Ectonurite consciousness exists within a few strands of DNA. *Kevin referenced having had bad experiences with Ghostfreak. *Ghostfreak and Zs'Skayr are officially apart. |-| Poll= Do You Agree With This Theory? Yes Yes, but they probably wouldn't ever talk about this in the show No, but you make good points No Category:Episodes